chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Let Go
Just Let Go is a song by Chris Brown & Joyner Lucas. It's the 3th single coming from their collab album "Angels & Demons". Joyner posted a snippet of the song on his instagram a few months before it's release. The single was first announced on Instagram with a release date of January 22nd. However, due to Chris' detainment in Paris over an alleged rape, the release was postponed. On January 27th, Joyner shared a snippet of the music video via Instagram. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ktyjqu470wo Lyrics 1: Joyner Lucas Yeah, yeah Wait, it's your way Pour some drinks, just a couple (Hol' up) I know you been through pain Did some things, I can't undo (Joyner) You don't need no stress, let me take away your troubles (Yeah) You gon' make me call my ex and let her know how much I love you, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, woo) I love your piece of mind (Yeah) I love your conscious, ain't no options My apple meets the eyes (Hol' up) Ain't no stoppin', damn my heart's been back and forth Trapped and bored, it's on a magic floor, behind a padded door (Yeah) All my emotions in the attic stored, inside the bag of orbs, in the cabin drawer And you wonder why a nigga playing hard to get (So hard to get) That shit's hard to fix I just want peace and some common sense And I ain't really into the arguing So I hope you not upset (Yeah, yeah) I know you not done yet (Yeah, yeah) And I know you like drunk sex (Yeah, yeah) I hope you ain't cum yet (Haha) You wanna hop up on me like dubstep Then pop up on me like drug tests But I'm livin' and I learn how to love less Wanna hit me where it hurts like a cup check Oh, damn that's painful (Woo) That's okay then (Woo) You're my future (Woo), That's So Raven That's amazing, we divine Lemme free your soul, lemme ease your mind Chris Brown Baby, hit me up and call me any time Don't be restless, let your problems be my problems I don't mind it Put your panties and your pride to the side Want you to fuck with me (Alright) Open the door on your side You ain't gotta keep on fightin' Chris Brown Just let go-o-o-o-o-o, and enjoy your time here You better not, go-o-o-o-o-o-o Never leave, never leave You ain't listenin', no Girl, I ain't whisperin', come on This ain't no whistlin' shit, no, no 'Cause I'ma yell a little louder Now can you hear me? 'Cause you ain't listenin' 2: Chris Brown Why you gotta do it the hard way? You don't wanna smoke or pressure 'Cause I'm gon' do it my way I was tryna love you better Girl, I know you've been hurt before You been treated bad, you been taken advantage of I know, I know I drive you crazy, babe I curse you out, I don't mean what I say And I can't get how you keep kickin' me out You just need me now You worried 'bout sex, I be weedin' 'em out Make 'em fear me now And I make a change, I pull up in that Wraith All this ice on the beach, I just put on them skates Titanic, that diamond, I put in the safe Hit an iceberg and climate's be in the heat And damn, my love's enormous, leave when I'm performin' Not scared of heights, I'm soarin' And you know now I'm woke, bitch Chris Brown Baby, hit me up and call me any time Don't be restless, let your problems be my problems I don't mind it Put your panties and your pride to the side Want you to fuck with me (Alright) Open the door on your side You ain't gotta keep on fightin' Chris Brown Just let go-o-o-o-o-o, and enjoy your time here You better not, go-o-o-o-o-o-o Never leave, never leave You ain't listening, no Girl, I ain't whispering, come on This ain't no whistling shit, no, no 'Cause I'ma yell a little louder Now can you hear me? 'Cause you ain't listening 3: Joyner Lucas You ain't listenin' (Hol' up, hol' up) You ain't heard me (What? What?) You don't get it (Hol' up, hol' up) You concern me (Yeah, yeah) We just different, we in love but we be searchin' (Yeah, yeah) You be trippin', I be buggin', we ain't perfect, yeah (What? What?) I love your peace of mind (Woo) I love your conscious, ain't no options My apple meets the eyes (Woo) Ain't no stoppin', damn, my heart's been back and forth (Back and forth) Yeah, back and forth, side to side You ain't listenin', we alright, lemme free yo soul (We alright) Lemme ease your mind Chris Brown Baby, hit me up and call me any time Don't be restless, let your problems be my problems I don't mind it Put your panties and your pride to the side Want you to fuck with me (Alright) Open the door on your side You ain't gotta keep on fightin' Chris Brown Just let go-o-o-o-o-o, and enjoy your time here You better not, go-o-o-o-o-o-o Never leave, never leave You ain't listening, no Girl, I ain't whispering, come on This ain't no whistling shit, no, no 'Cause I'ma yell a little louder Now can you hear me? 'Cause you ain't listening Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs Category:Angels & Demons songs